This invention is in the field of locks where a new feature will be added to the locks.
The average man now a days carry with him home key, car key, office key or electronic card to enter the office with, and ATM card for drawing cash from the ATM cash machine and credit card. This invention will make a person not to carry any of these things any more he/she only carry with him/her the cellular phone only because all of these and more will be in the cellular phone.